


Meow?

by aryanaventi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Tetsuya, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryanaventi/pseuds/aryanaventi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow?

Seijuro was shocked. Petrified even. 

He just got home from a long stressful day at work and this is what he ends up with? A cat boy was languidly sleeping on his couch. But he knows this guy. Wait.

What?!

T-this is Tetsuya. His lover- how what when?! Seijuro was pacing back and forth as he calm himself down. Yes. He was shocked. Yes. Confused too. But this was Tetsuya. Tetsuya! His Tetsuya!

'Fuck,' Seijuro whispered as he slumped on the floor infront of the couch.

'Sei, oh you're here,'

He can practically feel a headache coming. "Why didn't you say anything!" He turns to glare at his partner. And comes to an abrupt halt. "What the hell are those things on your head?" This was really the first hint that he should just turn around and sleep.

Tetsuya, the bastard, merely tilts his head at his question. "What are you talking about Sei?"

_'W-why is it so...cute?'_

On top of the powder blue hair are a pair of soft looking kitten ears. Coupled with Tetsuya's large blue eyes and tiny stature, compared to most of the people he hung out with, it was truly an adorable sight. There was even a tiny tail curling around the teen's waist defensively.

"THE FREAKING CAT EARS YOU IDIOT!"

And like a kitten, Tetsuya seemed to recoil at his loud shout. His cat ears twitching at the noise. 'They...can't be real...can they?' There was a part of him that just wanted to run. After all, ever since meeting Tetsuya, things just kept getting weirder. What with how crazy his job was and now Tetsuya was apparently a cat boy. He should've just stayed in his office today.

"I thought you were okay with what I was Seijuro. Clearly I was wrong." Tetsuya's voice was still as monotone as ever and his face just as blank. However there was no mistaking the hostile aura surrounding him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Seriously, sleeping was starting to look like a good idea. Before anybody could speak a sudden sound startled both of them. In fact, it was so loud that Tetsuya immediately burrowed into Seijuro's lap at the noise.

And no Seijuro was  _not_  blushing.

He wasn't.

Okay.

Not at all.

(Maybe a little.)

And not because of how cute a startled Tetsuya looked with his ears curling in, tail wrapping around his arm and his eyes squeezed shut. Seijuro just sighed in defeat. This was Tetsuya anyway.

_And Seijuro loves Tetsuya._

Seijuro was unknowingly rubbing a sensitive spot under Tetsuya's cat ears, his tail twitching in delight. Seijuro remembered that he had bought Tetsuya a vanilla flavored shake. He nudged Tetsuya as he slowly bend sideways to grab the cup, easily sticking the straw in.

"Tetsuya, i bought you something earlier."

The sight was adorable to watch as he used both hands to grip the drink; his eyes closing in bliss, his cat ears pricked forward and his tail swaying slightly-

Seijuro blinked as he lift Tetsuya off his lap and settled him back on the couch. He went straight to their bedroom as he changed off his work clothes.

While Seijuro was busy changing, Tetsuya had managed to get his vanilla milkshake all over himself.

_'Oh god.'_

Seijuro could feel blood rushing to his face at the lewd sight.

' _Tetsuya...are you really that dense?!'_

To make it worse he was trying to get it off with the sleeves of his long button-up shirt (that Seijuro, was sure is his.), his tail curling around himself protectively. Cat ears turned back in an endearing manner. A slight shiver due to the cold drink completing the sight.

Seijuro could feel himself losing control so he picked Tetsuya up and proceeds directly to their bathroom.

Tetsuya looked up at him with a barely noticeable smile. His tail curling around the blue-heads waist as Seijuro settled him down on the sink.

"Thank you, Sei." Tetsuya whispered as Seijuro was removing his clothes.

The sky eyed teen blinked innocently at him, the vanilla milkshake still dripping down over his face. It was hard not to find it incredibly lecherous.

_'Is he doing t-this on purpose?'_

Seijuro just swallowed a low groan, dropping the towel before leaving the smirking Tetsuya alone in the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg, first fanfiction ever for my main ship. *insert crying noises*


End file.
